For Celebrate KaiSoo - Between Kai and Kim Jongin
by FafaSoo202
Summary: How are u? Fafa harap kalian dalam keadaan yang baik, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya Fanfict ini fafa persembahkan untuk para KaiSoo/KaDI/DiKa Shipper kkk / Kim Jongin itu orang yang menyebalkan. / Bak seorang artis, Lampu sorot itu menyala dan berfokus pada dua orang di tengah panggung sana. / "Yang bertemu denganku tadi itu Kai, bukan Kim Jongin" / Cek This Out!


**_Note_ : **_Ini akan fafa republish di akun wattpad **Sexybigbooty** (kalian bisa cek story mereka^^) dan maybe akan fafa share di Official Account Line **KAISOO STANS INA** , ada yang gabung disana? kkk~ Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan namun memberi kepuasan:D_

©2017 Fafasoo202 Present [170613]

* * *

 **Between Kai and Kim Jongin**

* * *

Kim Jongin itu orang yang menyebalkan. Sedangkan Kai adalah orang yang sempurna. Kim Jongin adalah miliknya, sedangkan Kai adalah kecintaan semua orang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya seraya memandang tiket acara musim panas di tangannya.

Harus ya dirinya datang ke araca itu? Dan melihat kekasihnya menari bersama seorang wanita di atas panggung yang besar dan megah? Yang benar saja! Oh ya ampun, Kyungsoo jadi menyesal karena tidak mengikuti kelas tari saat Jongin mengajaknya.

Deringan telepon dari smartphonenya membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, tapi ketika nama kekasihnya tertera disana Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ya, Haloo~" sapanya tak bersemangat.

 _"_ _Apa-apaan itu? Sambut aku dengan ceria"_

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan sebelum melepaskan rasa kesalnya perlahan, "Ada apa Kim Jongin sayang?" ujarnya setengah hati.

 _"_ _Kkkk~ kau akan datang kan?"_

Ia mendadak lemas lagi, "Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau mau apa?" tantang Kyungsoo seraya menghempaskan dirinya di kasur.

 _"_ _Kau akan mendapat hukuman nanti, lihat saja"_

"Ishh,, kenapa aku harus datang?"

 _"_ _Karena kau adalah penyemangatku"_ , Kyungsoo terdiam dengan hati bertalu-talu. Kim Jongin itu sering sekalii melontarkan kalimat chessy, hingga berakibat buruk pada kinerja jantungnya. Dia pacar yang jahatkan?

Namja bermata bulat itu berdecak lidah, "Datang kesana dan melihatmu bermesraan diatas panggung dengan wanita itu? Aku tidak mau!" ketus Kyungsoo sambil merubah posisinya.

 _"_ _Oke, baiklah! Nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu, dan menyeretmu datang ke festival. Bersiaplah!"_

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, "Yah Kim Jong—"

 ** _Piipp piipp..._**

"YAK!" Namja itu memekik dan memandangi layar ponselnya seolah-seolah tengah menatap Jongin disana. Ah iya, Kim Jongin juga orang yang merepotkan!

* * *

 **== Between Kai and Kim Jongin ==**

* * *

Jika saja dirinya tidak punya hati, mungkin saat ini ia sedang menikmati tidur sorenya yang indah.

Matanya menatap gerbang kampusnya yang di penuhi hiasan. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat ketika langkahnya membawanya masuk kedalam. Suasana ramai langsung menyapa inderanya. Bazar-bazar memenuhi lapangan, dan beberapa orang lalu lalang didepannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana-kemari dan menemukan Kai yang melambai sambil berlari penuh semangat ke arahnya. Iya, Kai, bukan Kim Jongin. Oh lihat! Betapa tampannya sosok itu. Tapi Kyungsoo juga membecinya. Kai dengan balutan kemeja bergaris warna ungu dan biru itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Maksud lelaki tan itu apa sih, dengan mempertontonkan sebagian dadanya?

.

.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya karena mata bulat itu menelisik penampilannya begitu lama. Ia dihadiahi delikan tajam dari mata kesukaannya.

"Tidak ada!"

Oke, Jongin tau nada sarkasme itu. Kekasihnya sedang kesal dan ia tidak mau memperburuk mood yang sudah buruk.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap tepat kemata bulatnya. Ia tengah berujar begitu tulus saat ini.

Dengusan kasar meyapa telinganya. "Aku bukan datang untukmu, tapi untuk Jongin" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Sementara Jongin tergelak senang mendengar nada bicara pujaannya ini. Kyungsoo yang kesal begitu manis dimatanya.

Lelaki tan meredakan tawanya setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin masam, "Baiklah, aku mewakili Jongin untuk berterima kasih karena kau sudah datang untuknya.." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya dan memperhatikan air muka Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak berubah, ".. eng... ayo, aku akan membawamu ketempat duduk yang sudah Jongin sediakan untukmu. Beberapa menit lagi acara pembukaan akan dimulai" lanjutnya sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju barisan kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah panggung.

"Kau menyediakan kursi khusus untukku?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. "Bukan aku, tapi Kim Jongin" jawabnya santai. Jongin dapat merasakan tubuh disebelahnya tersentak kecil.

"Ishh iya! Maksudku Jongin!"

Ia menggigit lidahnya berupaya untuk menahan tawanya sendiri yang hampir meledak. Telinganya menangkap gerutuan Kyungsoo sekilas yang mengatakan; _seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan!_

Eits! Siapa yang dari awal membeda-bedakan antara Kai dan Kim Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan terus saja tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya ketika semua lampu tiba-tiba mati.

TAK!

Bak seorang artis,

Lampu sorot itu menyala dan berfokus pada dua orang di tengah panggung sana.

Jemarinya terkepal. Haruskah tangan itu memeluk pinggang si wanita?

Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan mendinginkan kepalanya dengan bernapas teratur. Ia bersugesti jika didepan sana adalah Kai bukan Kim Jongin, keasihnya. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya matanya membola melihat gerak tubuh dua orang itu.

Dia dan wanita itu berjauhan lalu berputar — _dengan gerakan balet yang entah apa namanya_ , sambil terus mendekat. Lagu berakhir bertepatan dengan pose berpelukan yang disuguhkan keduanya. Tangan wanita itu bahkan membelai sisi kanan wajah si lelaki, dan lelaki itu menyatukan keningnya pada si wanita.

Cukup!

Kyungsoo berdiri ketika tepuk tangan riuh yang diperuntukkan dua orang itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ia ingin pulang, sekarang, secepatnya.

Nafasnya memburu saat ia mencoba berjalan lebih cepat untuk menembus kerumunan orang disekeliling panggung. Tangannya bergetar, dan wajahnya pias tak berwarna. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak akan menyaksikan pertunjukkan seperti itu lagi.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk masuk kedalam taksi yang berhenti didepannya ketika tangannya dicekal seseorang. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Acaranya belum selesai"

Kepalanya terangkat kaget, Kyungsoo yakin dia mendengar suara bernada sedih dari lelaki itu, tampak seperti menahannya agar tidak pergi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau berada disini lebih lama lagi, hatinya kacau.

Tangannya bergerak melepas cengraman tangan Kai. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan hatinya, "Aku harus pulang, dan..."

"... menunggu Jongin di rumah" lirihnya lalu bergegas menghilang bersama taksi yang membawanya.

* * *

Jongin merenung di tempat duduknya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan sweater berwarna coklat teh pemberian Kyungsoo. Ia merutuk karena lupa membawa charger handphone, walhasil smartphonenya mati kehabisan batrai.

"Pulanglah!"

Ia mendongak dan menemukan Woohyun —seniornya dari kelas vocal, sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat pintu masuk ruang ganti.

"Hyung mengusirku?" sinis Jongin seraya mendengus kasar.

"Bukan begitu..." Woohyun tertawa menanggapi perkataan Jongin, "Wajah gelisahmu itu kentara sekali kalau kau ingin pulang dan menemui seseorang. Aku benar?" lanjutnya sambil mendekati Jongin dan duduk disebelah pemuda tan itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk sekilas.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah" suara Woohyun terdengar lagi.

Ia mendesah panjang sambil menurunkan bahunya tak bersemangat. "Sangat tidak sopan kalau aku pulang lebih dulu sementara acara belum selesai, lagi pula bisa-bisa, besok aku kena semburan panjang dari pelatih Kang. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku berduaan dengannya di ruang tari" jelas Jongin sedikit dongkol.

Woohyun menyemburkan tawanya begitu keras, dan mengangguk-ngangguk memahami alasan Jongin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminta izin padanya nanti" katanya setelah gelak tawa itu reda. Jongin menoleh segera dan menemukan keyakinan di wajah seniornya. Ia berbinar dan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Woohyun sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kupercayakan padamu Hyung.." ujarnya lalu pergi setengah berlari.

* * *

 **== Between Kai and Kim Jongin ==**

* * *

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka dan derap langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk lalu melepas sepatunya.

 _Itu pasti Jongin_ , ujar Kyungsoo membatin.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi ayam pedas di atas meja. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya seraya menunggu Jongin untuk makan malam. Senyuman yang didapatnya dengan segera menular kebibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang semakin mendekat pada meja makan.

"Duduklah, aku memasak ayam untukmu" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengisi piringnya, Jongin kini tengah disibukkan pada pikirannya. Lelaki tan itu tau Kyungsoo masih kesal dan marah. Walaupun si mata bulat itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini, makanlah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang tapi Jongin merinding dibuatnya. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil sumpit tapi terhenti ketika Kyungsoo malah duduk diam dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa bersuara. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo menjawabnya meski matanya tak mau menatap Jongin, "Tidak apa".

"Apa kau sudah makan?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan!"

"Tapi aku tidak lapar"

Jongih menghela nafas lelah diam-diam. Menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini jauh lebih sulit dari pada mengatasi omelan ibunya. "Kyungsoo?" panggilnya pelan. Tapi si mata bulat tak menghiraukannya. Jongin memanggil beberapa kali namun Kyungsoo tak bisa lepas dari ponsel hitam itu, dan terus mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Kesabarannya habis, jadi Jongin dengan sigap mengambil alih benda pipih itu ketangannya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap kesal pada Jongin. Ia berupaya menggapai tangan lelaki itu tapi Jongin malah bergerak mundur dengan kursinya. Kyungsoo berdecak dan memajukan tubuhnya, hingaa...

Cup~

Ia mematung dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Makan sekarang Do Kyungsoo, bersamaku, heum?" suara lembut itu menyadarkannya. Kyungsoo buru-buru menghempas buttnya kembali kekursi dan lekas menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum saat menemukan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa? Aku mencium puncak hidungmu" katanya, lalu mengambil sepotong ayam dan menyodorkannya ke bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Buka mulutmu Kyungsoo..." pelan namun mengintimidasi. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan dari cara bicara Jongin. Jadi, ia menyingkirkan tangan dan membuka mulutnya.

Jadilah mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan Jongin yang bersikeras untuk menyuapi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati film di depan mereka. Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Aku merindukan Kim Jongin..." bisiknya begitu halus. Jongin menunduk dan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, "Bukankah kita baru bertemu tadi?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan itu semakin menambah kerutan di dahi lelaki tan.

"Yang bertemu denganku tadi itu Kai, bukan Kim Jongin"

Jongin menyentak kepalanya kebelakang dengan mata yang tertutup. Astaga, dia lupa kalau Kai dan Kim Jongin itu berbeda.

"Ah iya, aku juga merindukanmu" titahnya terdengar kikuk. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Tapi, sumpah demi segala dewa...

Ia merindukan Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Selama sebulan penuh Jongin disibukkan untuk persiapan festival musim panas, dan intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri kala itu. Hasilnya, sekarang ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Jongin.

Ingat! Kim Jongin, bukan Kai!

Dering ponsel Jongin terdengar. Kyungsoo mengubah posisi bersandarnya dan membiarkan lelaki tan itu mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ya, pelatih Kang?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo melalui ujung matanya setelah mendengar penuturan sang pelatih, "Eng haruskah?" tanya Jongin tanpa maksud menyinggung perasaan seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya. Jongin menghela nafas dan mengangguk lalu meletakkan smartphone kembali ke atas meja.

"Ada apa?" ohh,, Kyungsoo begitu penasaran saat ini.

Jongin meneguk kasar salivanya lalu menatap ragu pada Kyungsoo.

"Pelatih Kang bilang, aku harus tampil di pembukaan pekan olahraga kampus kita bulan depan." Akunya, enggan menatap ekspresi terkejut dari Kyungsoo.

"Seorang diri?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tampil bersama—"

"Sudah kuputuskan!" seru Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin. "Memutuskan apa?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas tari mulai besok! Kau harus mengajari ku sampai aku bisa tampil bersama Kai di cara itu bulan depan. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku harus memiliki Kai. Tekad ku sudah bulat!"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar perkataan penuh semangat dari kekasihnya.

"Serakah sekali? Kau kan sudah memiliki aku" sindir Jongin setelah kesadarannya kembali. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak peduli! Lagi pula apa yang salah dengan memiliki keduanya" putus Kyungsoo masih dengan semangat yang begitu besar.

Jongin tersenyum lebar di samping Kyungsoo. Ia senang karna Kyungsoo serakah akan dirinya dan juga Kai. Walaupun dua karakter itu pada kenyataannya adalah orang yang sama.

Kai adalah Kim Jongin, kekasih dari si manis Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **Between Kai and Kim Jongin - [FIN]**

* * *

Eng apa ini?'-' /bentar, fafa mau ketawa:v/ okay,,, ini persembahan fafa untuk,, we'll know, right? Gimana? Garing? Iya fafa tau;((( Maapkeun... Satu lagi ini real END Jadi jangn minta squel atau kelanjutannya dengan alasan ending yang gantung dan kurang greget wkwk,, fafa cuma bisa nulis segini aja soalnya.. maaf lagi:"  
Squel ke-2 untuk Because Of Rahee dan Chapter 5 untuk Life With Babbo Kim masih stuck, jujur fafa gak tau apa yang salah dari tulisan fafa itu T_T squel Because Of Rahee udah fafa ketik ulang sampai 2 kali tapi masih gak srek,, how's this?  
Jadi sebagai gantinya,, fafa bikin ini..  
Maaf sekali lagi:(

Oh iya, biasanya fafa klo lagi ngerjain ff baru atau ngetik kelanjutan ff lain, fafa post di snapgram. Kalian bisa pantau disana^^ Dan yang diatas itu bukan real akun wattpad punya fafa, akun real fafa idnya sama dengan uname ffn ini...

Okay, Last...

See u soon ^^/

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
